


Under the Stars

by ghosthargrove



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, really soft stuff tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 16:53:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20138794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghosthargrove/pseuds/ghosthargrove
Summary: Billy and Steve are stargazing- I couldn't resist <3





	Under the Stars

Lying here, under the star littered sky, Billy felt at peace.

Lying here, just close enough for their fingers to brush, beside Steve ‘The Hair’ Harrington, he was comfortable.

He squinted at the stars, hunting for constellations as he tried to avoid focusing on the contact of their hands, resting on the grass between their hips. It had been a long while since either of them had spoken- but in some sense, he didn’t mind that. For once, they enjoyed only the sounds of the night, rather than teasing each other. 

And that was perfectly okay.

Billy sat up and stretched, tilting his head back to study the moon as he pulled a cigarette from the pack pressed in his pocket, tucking it between his lips. He pat his pockets and frowned, turning to look at Steve. His eyes were closed, his hands linked together behind his head- he didn’t want to disturb him for a moment. Somehow, like this, Steve was even prettier than usual. “You got a lighter, Harrington?” He finally asked, watching as he sat up and rummaged around in his pockets. “You forgot yours?” Steve said bemusedly, handing his over. “Left it in my jacket, probably.” Billy shrugged, cupping his hands around the end of the cigarette before lighting it and handing the lighter back to him. “Glad you had yours, at least,” he muttered, tilting his head back up toward the sky. 

Steve laughed softly, leaning over and taking the cigarette straight from his lips as he blew out a cloud of smoke around it, and Billy sort of froze when his fingertips brushed against them. “You could’ve asked, asshole,” he said quickly, staring at him with wide eyes. He definitely caught him off guard- and Steve knew it. “I could’ve, but what’s the fun in that?” He replied, a mischievous glint in his deep, dark eyes. Billy could punch him right now. He could unfortunately feel his face heating up, and he had nothing to say back. Nothing at all. His mouth fought for words he wasn’t sure of, but none of them sounded good enough, not now at least. Steve hummed contently, a sound he wasn’t used to, and handed the cigarette back- by pressing it against his lips again. 

“Jesus, touchy today Harrington?” He finally managed to spit out as he took it, watching him. His fingertips brushed across his lower lip this time, but he took a little longer to pull his hand away. Billy was damn out of breath. He wanted his fingers to stay, but they didn’t- instead, they touched the fading bruises on his jawline, then dropped back to Steve’s side. Billy didn’t understand where the hell all this was coming from, but what he did know was he wasn’t letting him catch his breath for anything. He snuffed the cigarette out on the bottom of his boot and swallowed hard, noticing Steve’s dark eyes on him.. He didn’t think he could take this anymore.

“Kiss me,” he said breathlessly, unable to stop the words before they came out.

Steve, with a blush darkening on his cheeks, moved forward quickly, and kissed him.

Billy felt like he could stay like this forever, with Steve’s lips on his and his hand gently caressing his cheek. He wanted to never move from this spot, to never go home- he swore his father would know he was under the stars kissing a damn  _ boy.  _ He deepened the kiss, just a bit, tangling his fingers in Steve’s hair as one of his hands held onto the collar of his shirt, balling it into a fist. Billy found that a bit cute, but the thought was cut quick when his tongue swept over his lower lip, teasing. 

This was probably one of the best makeouts he had ever had. 

He pulled Steve closer until they were just about tangled in each other, the kiss never parting. That was, until the need for air became a little too important, and breathing through their noses wasn’t enough- but they didn’t move far from each other. Their lips stayed almost together, breathing heavily as they blinked at each other; like they were both unsure of what just happened. Billy bit his lower lip as his mouth stretched into a grin, looking up toward the moon again. 

“Holy shit,” Steve said quietly, unmoving. 

All he could do was nod in response. 

“Let’s do it again,” he whispered, turning Billy’s face back to him and capturing his lips in his again. 

Lying here, under the stars, Billy realized just how much he liked kissing a boy.

  
Lying here, under the stars, Billy realized that he didn’t just like kissing  _ any  _ boy, but Steve Harrington- and he never wanted to stop. 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you guys for taking a peek at my fics! i've honestly been having a lot of fun writing these, and i'm really glad they've been liked so much! there's definitely more to come <3
> 
> (i'm its-a-shadow-thing on tumblr, also, if you'd like to drop by and leave me some ideas for these two! i'm in harringrove hell)


End file.
